


i'm all yours

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: and maybe relationships were hard, chan learned, but maybe with a help of someone he'll understand, preferably kwon soonyoung/// a continuation of the soft soonchan content ♡; [you're all that i want]
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my soonchan content cause they're adorable af
> 
> anyways ENJOYYY!!!

the piano playing was all chan can hear right now, he was at the auditorium of the school, cause some of his friends, particularly jihoon, wanted to try and see how it feels on how to play on the stage as some competitions are opening up due to the upcoming foundation day, or week as it usually lasts

the sad melody of the piano was captivating to chan, who had a presumably a bad week or has it been two now?

since after the dance, which was amazing as chan says, it was just a blank space to him

the dance was amazing and happiness was undeniable to chan at that day, he felt so special to soonyoung as he treated him like a precious glass built for love and honestly chan loved it

it was like that for a month

during that month they also got to know each other better, i mean it's not like they didn't know each other that much already, but in that month they made it official and chan was incredibly happy

but when the month passed soonyoung got busy, from practice or clasess but chan wasn't complaining 

i mean he gets it, soonyoung's older so he's in a higher grade which probably is more busy than his grade and soonyoung shouldn't make chan his number one priority 

but maybe chan just wished he can see his boyfriend for more time than just walking with each other in the hallway and be together during lunch time

and maybe chan was over reacting, well because he knows he's new to this, he had never have a intimate relationship with anybody else, a crush or two but that's it, it was never serious but he knows the other latter is probably is experienced 

chan unknowingly started to cry at the tune of the song and seungkwan who was sitting next to him noticed the tears by his friend's eye

"chan your crying" seungkwan tapped chan's shoulder making the other look at him

chan wiped the tear that had fallen from his eyes, smiling at his friend, and returning his gaze at the stage

"what's up with you? did you and soonyoung fight or something?" the other latter just shakes his head

"how can we even fight when i don't even see him that often" chan managed to say as he wipes the tears that he didn't notice at first

"so that's why... you know soonyoung doesn't want to make you feel like this, maybe he's just busy, we can go to him after if you want"

the younger just nodded, knowing damn well his boyfriend will be at the court or at the performance room

and he is right after all, as he enters the performance room where soonyoung was teaching a dance to the other students

chan sat down at the corner, watching his lover as he does what he loves the most

the squeaking of the shoes and the counted steps were filling chan's ear, soonyoung's rough voice echoing through the room

soonyoung hasn't notice him there yet, thinking it was just probably because of how busy the lad is

and at last the practice was over, students piling out of the room, all tired and sweaty, they all said goodbye to soonyoung, some even noticing chan there and biding a hello at him too

after all the students had piled out of the room, chan jumped up, ready to feel loved with his boyfriend

but when he tried to hug the other lad, he reacted by softly pushing the younger off

"hey..." chan greeted with a sad smile

"sorry about that, im sweaty y'know" soonyoung explained grabbing a towel from the side and wiping away his sweat

"yeah i understand,,, uhm are you free later, a friend of mine recommended a coffee shop nearby, maybe we could go" chan said brightly, trying to cover up the welling words he wanted to say, ask the boy in front of him

"oh sorry baby, im going out later with friends, one has a birthday today" 

chan's face dropped ever so slightly but not enough to make soonyoung notice it

"oh yeah, that's okay, maybe another day...?" chan said trying to look soonyoung in the eye but feeling hurt when he feels like he can't quite catch it

"hmmm, sure honey" the older said smiling at the younger then grabbing his phone when it dinged for a notification 

soonyoung looked at it and his smile got brighter, and chan wouldn't dare to lie and say he wasn't smitten by it but knowing the reason for that smile maybe he felt less of what he's suppose to feel

"come on babe, let's go" soonyoung said, picking up his stuff from the floor and holding out his hand

and maybe chan felt good about it but a thought always stayed in the back of his head

_**what if soonyoung gets tired of me?** _

and chan thought maybe it would only last maybe a month or so but of course can a thought make a difference 

another month was about to past, the weather changing but it feels like chan's situation wasn't 

soonyoung got, dare to say, more busy to the point where chan only saw him at the start of classes then would only get to talk to him on text which was pretty sad for chan since he sometimes just misses a certain companion 

seungkwan joked about it saying maybe it was just because soonyoung found someone the same age as him and he unfortunately always get scolded by their friend group's parent line (of course consists of seungcheol, jeonghan and jisoo)

but maybe those words do get through chan a lot cause 1. their relationship is just new and can be easily broken up, and 2. soonyoung was more known in the school and could get someone much better than chan

and it terrifies chan to an extent

and maybe now was just a lucky day since both of them were hanging out by soonyoung's place, soonyoung playing his playstation while chan was just laying on the bed looking around the room

the two talked about their days to each other, making chan feel good cause finally he has time with him but of course maybe its just today

and chan never really had in mind to make the only day he was with soonyoung a mess but his words can't exactly hold themselves together 

it all started with a simple joke, a small line that was just for chuckles but of course its up to the person taking it for the context

they were just playing the who knows who better and of course getting competitive about it, and soonyoung really wasn't winning much for chan's disappointment

and there was this one question, blurry in chan's mind on what he asked but his retort from soonyoung getting it wrong wasn't 

"well maybe if you actually spend time with me you would know that"

and he knows its a really large retort to just come off as a joke but he really meant it to be just a joke

but it didn't really set a good reaction from the elder

"well maybe if you weren't that boring i would consider to do so" soonyoung shrugged looking down into his phone 

and maybe chan's smile did break, maybe his heart came along with it

"uhm what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

soonyoung scoffed at him "maybe its supposed to mean that im slowly regretting that i ever asked you out"

and chan would've muttered something back but his heart felt to low to actually reply

he didn't feel himself beginning to lightly shake and feeling his breathing slow down

soonyoung looked at chan and maybe it just sinked into him that those words actually hitted chan differently 

and admittedly he wanted to hit himself for it

"oh– i should leave, i should really leave" chan said quickly, standing up to run up the door and get out of there

soonyoung lightly held his wrist but chan got away from it and ran to the door immediately and soonyoung knew he messed up like big time

and going to school after that wouldn't really be nice but that's exactly what happened 

but suprisingly chan acted normal, like nothing happened and just continued on

soonyoung tried to approach the topic and apologize but chan just keeps shrugging it off and leaving it open for nothing

well until they were both alone in the performance room, only the middle light open making a dim appearance of the room

"chan im really sorry for–"

"i felt so damn alone,,, everytime i want to be with you there's always a reason why we can't and i felt so... unwanted"

chan held into his knees, burrying his face into his knees not wanting to look at the older

soonyoung sat closer to the boy, trying to face the smaller boy and make him look at his eyes

soonyoung repeating the words 'im sorry' and 'i love you' at chan's ear as he tries to get the boy to look at him

"i felt so alone,,, like i didn't deserve your attention and i guess its just me being dramatic but i felt like you wouldn't really want a somebody like me, who am i to compare to you" chan ranted, face on top of his knees, eyes looking down onto the floor

soonyoung felt guilt as he looks at the smaller looking boy "im sorry i've been neglectful and made you feel that way... i didn't see it just from the stress and busy schedule and i just... i'm sorry, so so sorry"

the younger just nodded, feeling exhausted from feeling this way

"can you just be with me right now?"

the younger muttered through his frown, looking at the older

"i didn't mean anything from what i said yesterday, i don't know why that had gotten into me but i never regret any second i spend with you" soonyoung said pushing himself closer to the other lad, holding him in his embrace

and maybe they did get time to let everything they're feeling out to each other and made each other understand

maybe the loneliness of chan was promised to be fulfilled by soonyoung and soonyoung's stress promised to be erased by chan

and maybe just maybe they got what they were lacking, got what they were both trying to solve, maybe being perfectly imperfect was fine for both of them


End file.
